Elimination Chamber 2017
Elimination Chamber (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the SmackDown brand. It took place on February 12, 2017, at the Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona. This was the seventh event under the Elimination Chamber chronology, the first to be held since 2015, and the first to have three women's matches. Event summary Becky Lynch vs Mickie James Becky Lynch has been out for payback against Mickie James for a month, since James' reemergence in WWE to cost Lynch the SmackDown Women's Championship. At Elimination Chamber 2017, The Irish Lass Kicker got what she’s been looking for, picking up a hard-fought victory over James by surprising the veteran with a roll-up. The two Superstars looked to be on even ground in the early moments of the match, with neither woman able to gain the upper hand until Lynch connected with a diving forearm to the arena floor. James recovered and began targeting The Irish Lass Kicker’s arm, hoping to lessen the effectiveness of Lynch’s patented Dis-arm-her. Despite the ruthlessness of James’ attack, Lynch persevered and battled back, even surviving a Mick Kick. Mickie’s focus on the arm paid off, as Becky was unable to lock on the Dis-arm-her. However, The Irish Lass Kicker was able to slip out of her rival’s clutches and turn the tables, rolling up James to get the three-count and retribution. Though Lynch walked out of Phoenix with the win, the nature of her victory will surely have James seething ... and looking to make sure this isn’t the last chapter in their rivalry. Nikki Bella vs Natalya Jealousy has brought about the demise of many a good friendship. Count Nikki Bella and Natalya among them. In an attempt to settle matters, the two clashed inside the ring at WWE Elimination Chamber. Their intensely personal rivalry would not be resolved, however, as their match ended in a double count-out. Tensions between these two stretch back almost two months, when The Queen of Black Harts finally admitted it was she who attacked Nikki backstage prior to her match at Survivor Series. The motive? Apparently, Natalya was jealous of the attention Nikki has been receiving, both in and out of the ring. Since that admission, Natalya has been mocking Nikki, claiming that she’s the better wrestler. And for a while there at Elimination Chamber, she was making a strong case. In between a series of impressively strong maneuvers, Natalya could hardly contain her disdain, mocking Nikki’s boyfriend, John Cena, by mimicking his “U Can’t See Me” hand gesture and even going so far as to taunt Nikki’s mother, who was looking on from the front row inside Phoenix’s Talking Stick Resort Arena. When the action spilled outside the ring, however, the fighting became so fierce that neither woman took note of the referee’s 10-count, essentially disqualifying both Superstars. The rivalry would not end there, though, as Nikki would spear Natalya as she walked up the ramp, signaling that the bad blood between these two will continue to run deep. Alexa Bliss vs Naomi Time for the WWE Universe to bask in the glow. At WWE Elimination Chamber, Naomi overcame the fierce and, at times, underhanded attack of Alexa Bliss to win the first championship of her career in the form of the SmackDown Women’s Title. Her victory, however, would not come easy. Bliss has remained champion in no small part thanks to some unsavory tactics, and this match at Elimination Chamber proved to be no exception. In the end, though, Naomi, arguably WWE’s most gifted athlete, would persevere. She not only countered Alexa’s offense, but nearly brought the house down when she bounced off the top rope and flipped backward, landing on a prone Bliss. The impact rendered the champion immobile, ensuring Naomi’s victory and putting an end to Little Miss Bliss’ 70-day reign. After the match, Naomi became overcome with emotion, shedding tears of joy as the WWE Universe filled the Talking Stick Resort Arena with chants of “You deserve it!” As a result, Naomi not only begins her first title reign, but she will also have the honor of walking into WrestleMania, in her hometown of Orlando, as the SmackDown Women’s Champion. Results * Singles match: '''Becky Lynch defeated Mickie James * '''Singles match: Nikki Bella vs. Natalya ended in a double countout * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Naomi defeated Alexa Bliss © Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Dasha Fuentes & Renee Young * Pre-show panel: Renee Young & Carmella Image gallery 023_ELIM_02122017hmm_0478--c4e52ec77ffe2b4961dbb8774623171f.jpg 024_ELIM_02122017jg_0185--e188d3293e430c1d8ec4caa5c43ea1ad.jpg 025_ELIM_02122017hmm_0489--f855442f1cd9695e70f19d8e393a3640.jpg 026_ELIM_02122017hmm_0491--dc12e91ea4c2c64fdc8b4ddfb62879ca.jpg 027_ELIM_02122017ej_0625--2cddeab70b6c8d5971d7dd8fe40367bb.jpg 028_ELIM_02122017hmm_0497--d7cbd4579de212c21e4c3db496b97d8d.jpg 029_ELIM_02122017ej_0655--885b903669c5c3dc3579270ae61cc888.jpg 030_ELIM_02122017ej_0666--53a7f608c7196ab3373e2de7ab3b399f.jpg 031_ELIM_02122017hmm_0504--4e6d19c3a00da7c5ba16ab2b2f6f3797.jpg 032_ELIM_02122017hmm_0511--7efaf143f84da66411d2d9edff812639.jpg 033_ELIM_02122017hmm_0516--0292a545e474b8456124de6045d6e470.jpg 034_ELIM_02122017jg_0218--cff5ad19676fff917676be408ca8364a.jpg 035_ELIM_02122017ej_0806--bd92ea830f476965c69e2a3360c1c703.jpg 036_ELIM_02122017jg_0231--dbe8e1f309b9deddb22abda4132d81bc.jpg 038_ELIM_02122017jg_0240--5ec6ae8972701dd867297ab504ebe8d9.jpg 039_ELIM_02122017jg_0249--cb3204ce1fa456bd423651d7af8fe8a8.jpg 040_ELIM_02122017ej_0935--17d795455237c8e18ae0bf55b92b1532.jpg 041_ELIM_02122017jg_0258--38a2be4be59e60724ee54ea1d8f226f8.jpg 042_ELIM_02122017jg_0261--34b7c8adead8c67bf59940256d781081.jpg 043_ELIM_02122017hmm_0548--0fcced6cd34fd59526c4265743a65f09.jpg 044_ELIM_02122017hmm_0552--2c64c58037bf2b2bd761b30341e54eb3.jpg 046_ELIM_02122017ej_1017--775f109044ab1eba01df908cc0b6a079.jpg 045_ELIM_02122017jg_0276--b33def83f60706a2c4aef3b5673cfd46.jpg 047_ELIM_02122017jg_0283--846aae613cc2d190af116a85c6dbd42d.jpg 116_ELIM_02122017ej_3014--5bef90a965990f3d4a7a98bb73e453cd.jpg 117_ELIM_02122017hmm_3427--75be7b973285a7fa6e9f0ba665af0793.jpg 118_ELIM_02122017jg_0598--49c24fafeb0c0333ac114d82082dfc72.jpg 119_ELIM_02122017jg_0599--435411456ada5f97827fdc5263db7aa5.jpg 120_ELIM_02122017hmm_3449--e874378eed92dcad24edb78e4c527e14.jpg 121_ELIM_02122017ej_3076--706059c19bd9332ebfa9c9839e5186ff.jpg 122_ELIM_02122017jg_0608--04eb7c90171244d250008b34618eafea.jpg 123_ELIM_02122017jg_0612--7095d983f4fb9c3800cdae9a01cb31b3.jpg 124_ELIM_02122017jg_0621--73c8dff4215f864a7d77c5835592278d.jpg 125_ELIM_02122017hmm_3461--c149e754044d26700b1642f97db02e0b.jpg 127_ELIM_02122017hmm_3465--1055b82984385eab1f29203c3d021be4.jpg 128_ELIM_02122017jg_0625--262932b6a6a03730121c871f1731c4e2.jpg 129_ELIM_02122017jg_0636--f8312589b4490a5aa2b5722d6c809d3e.jpg 130_ELIM_02122017jg_0645--4aef027651b75102cd382732fe45a108.jpg 131_ELIM_02122017jg_0649--83cf1221bfc106f942d67090ed06a928.jpg 132_ELIM_02122017jg_0653--ce4c9e74bd17a17e9bfed3f7e2e28723.jpg 133_ELIM_02122017jg_0659--061a2f1254790e1ab9703ef408cbd5df.jpg 134_ELIM_02122017jg_0661--6c7b71f5ce792f20e201a870a56e0121.jpg 135_ELIM_02122017ej_3250--2247b4beef4f82c5f2fa6f430a8e8c34.jpg 136_ELIM_02122017ej_3268--370be31e875fd418ad8f425eb0285afd.jpg 137_ELIM_02122017hmm_3501--e6b444d12108edf2851af363e3905299.jpg 138_ELIM_02122017hmm_3506--3613ca3c39df2af2a6fc2689caf3052a.jpg 139_ELIM_02122017ej_3326--bfadfb75a51b7529114960abd1cffb62.jpg 140_ELIM_02122017hmm_3516--22555632b131dd9be85afa6967a028be.jpg 141_ELIM_02122017ej_3348--c3c2107e089af8ddb75c63a35257d403.jpg 142_ELIM_02122017jg_0684--a8a8f7860dfe81258eb44ca4d0d97bfe.jpg 143_ELIM_02122017hmm_3529--9c36566de6a062272bdd1a9cd669a293.jpg 144_ELIM_02122017jg_0706--95fabd83351f2266d59e5b2badffcbaa.jpg 145_ELIM_02122017hmm_3553--449a5585013a1c2f6c2ec7fa3811af99.jpg 172_ELIM_02122017ej_4213--f192dcd1dd2049c72d863fb75b185a2f.jpg 173_ELIM_02122017hmm_4742--0582bda9a610d4eeffd483a6a1c4b003.jpg 174_ELIM_02122017ej_4240--6078fcb8d365d2215b73cf1c39ed520f.jpg 175_ELIM_02122017ej_4268--b9d5e0976cf34b32f994083b07bda1d6.jpg 176_ELIM_02122017ej_4289--b835ef57b3762188cd2227871bbdc852.jpg 177_ELIM_02122017ej_4309--ee74a0ce91e8ea819d4d0871ffe2f864.jpg 178_ELIM_02122017ej_4319--aa429e402adf95001d484e4a136c9a52.jpg 179_ELIM_02122017hmm_4770--bbfc8728e2954e35660627497fc0d34a.jpg 180_ELIM_02122017ej_4329--c6fe04bab3ec8ffb828c327f1724dc01.jpg 181_ELIM_02122017hmm_4772--c5df791439795865e6a6e911a3533e67.jpg 182_ELIM_02122017ej_4357--15f927912ad899296db940c76e4f910f.jpg 184_ELIM_02122017hmm_4780--9c0d7fb2d8b2ffa90c7734ea6833c828.jpg 185_ELIM_02122017hmm_4784--ddac942c79f832e837b49000e108575b.jpg 186_ELIM_02122017hmm_4788--1fb24b477ef95e6d20b265c678c40d6f.jpg 187_ELIM_02122017jg_0875--d136c98238bf522521337d35342e4ddc.jpg 188_ELIM_02122017ej_4434--27518df788a97af39304ce8f35ab6ac1.jpg 189_ELIM_02122017ej_4462--8cd064bfe52daf48eb8d850440e3f0f7.jpg 190_ELIM_02122017jg_0885--6e0bb909cc5165291b8e0ea43f46c3fa.jpg 191_ELIM_02122017hmm_4800--42f33c351b66615608d5118706af35aa.jpg 192_ELIM_02122017jg_0889--afadd9e00a9aaa60c60dfa7187fbb8b1.jpg 193_ELIM_02122017jg_0895--67a0c0f362f5d08ac3f09781388d68f0.jpg 194_ELIM_02122017hmm_4809--3c3176a14e511869c597980fdaf75737.jpg 195_ELIM_02122017hmm_4815--186d9aef32eb7a0ef3942c7fca7f588b.jpg 196_ELIM_02122017hmm_4824--5376d7dc5794089ad98893fce24c78aa.jpg 197_ELIM_02122017jg_0926--0a3b0bee29da4c2ebe2f01bfbbf0c8a3.jpg 198_ELIM_02122017hmm_4848--9c057131f97eabee9cae920f4c6d85b4.jpg 199_ELIM_02122017hmm_4866--9cfc130fbb1420df1e2b5ef03d12dfa0.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Becky Lynch Category:Mickie James Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Naomi Category:Dasha Fuentes Category:Renee Young Category:Carmella